when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
Duongland
"Duongland? Well, that's formerly known as Vietnamese Sugarland back when it was still a Sugarlandic colony back then! Oh geez. I guess they even stole the name of Vietnam, taking the name of Vietnam in such shameful vain. Well, at least my country's name wasn't gonna be taken in vain at least. Oh, and do I mention that I never tried Vietnamese candy before? Well, that's because I'm not a Vietnamese person at all. Man, if I go to Vietnam, maybe I can try it. I never went to Vietnam in my whole entire life before, even before the war too." --Su Ji-Hoon, Total Pride and Prejudice The Socialist Republic of Duongland (Vietnamese : Cộng Hòa Xã Hội Chủ Nghĩa Đường Lan),known as Duongland (Vietnamese : Đường Lan),is the Asian country located in a land country of Vietnamese candy people lived from Inkwell Isle Four,and is an patriotic allied country of the USRAC and Sakharland. This country is ruled by Nuong Von Candy (or Nương The Coconut Candy),and it is only that she founded this country formerly known as Vietnamese Sugarland, which is officially known as the '''Democratic Republic of Vietnamese Sugarland '''because of many candy people are speaking Vietnamese languages, it happened during the USRAC War. During the USRAC War,Sugarland had invaded land country of Vietnamese candy people that commanders of Baroness Von Bon Bon making it into colonial land that Vietnamese candy people getting lost like French colonial making French Indochina.And then Nuong The Coconut Candy and a her revolutionary leader came and speech to Vietnamese candy people that they will starting to Candy Patriotic Revolution. During Candy Patriotic Revolution and Third Inkwell Isle War,she leading her candy people that they liberated a city of Sugarland's colonial (later renamed into Duongoi).Soon,they were liberated it after they learned Ho Chi Minh Thought.And starting declaring to born the Vietnamese Sugarland,the country of Vietnamese candy people.Later,she become the one of who lead her country as Vietnamese Sugarland with born the Communist Party of Duongland (formerly known as Communist Party of Vietnamese Sugarland). After Candy Patriotic Revolution,People's Army of Duongland (formerly People's Army of Vietnamese Sugarland in USRAC War) was born by Vietnamese Sugarlandic people and Nuong The Coconut Candy that Natalya Von Konfety and Sakharland will support weapons to them but they could be lead by Duong Minh. And then she declared war to Sugarland because Vietnamese Sugarlandic people want liberate an cities of Sugarland's colonial.And making starting during Resistance War Against Sugarland. In during Resistance War Against Sugarland and Sugarland Civil War,they were starting to against Sugarlandic colonial invaders of Baroness Von Bon Bon that they will use guerilla warfare,anything ideas in Anti-French Resistance War (known as First Indochina War),Vietnam's tactics,jungle warfare and making their patriotic strong like Vietnamese patriotic. Also,Assassination of Cuphead will make Vietnamese Sugarland have to fight Ducanger,which they will be allied with 4 candy nations in Treaty of Sweet Allies (also,it become the '''Democratic Republic of Duongland '''in Treaty of Sweet Allies) After it,Baroness Von Bon Bon disbanded colonial mode of Sugarland after she found an picture of past colonial invaders killed innocent people after someone made Sugarland's colonial without her accepting or could be lost again.So making Sugarlandic colonial weak in provincial cities of Sugarlandic colonial. Take the opportunity,they were liberated cities of Sugarland's colonial become their independent cities.And they will liberate last provincial city,named is Tre Biên Dừa for start Battle of Tre Bien Dua,final battle in during Resistance War Against Sugarland. Soon,People's Army of Duongland,their militias and their rice farmers wielding weapons attacked last colonial base of Sugarland in during Battle of Tre Bien Dua. And last Sugarlandic colonial invaders surrendered and People's Army of Vietnamese Sugarland raised the flag of victory in Battle of Tre Bien Dua. Their victory and victory of Vietnamese Sugarland and Duong Minh making Grand Alliance and Sugarland will disband colonialism that Baroness Von Bon Bon,Natalya Von Konfety,Nuong The Coconut Candy and Inkwell Isle Girls will sign Viet Dua Conference. Sugarland will give independent to them and her for no colonialism. Their victory will making Vietnamese candy people getting independent and happy when they were saved their country from Sugarland's colonial. After Battle of Tre Bien Dua,they went to socialism so as to build their economy and choose factions will be renamed or created into new faction likes Communist Party of Duongland and People's Army of Duongland with their cities become moderns.They choose Duongoi as capital city of Duongland. And then they declared officially to become Socialist Republic of Duongland, known as Duongland for Democratic Republic of Duongland become Socialist Republic of Duongland. After declared officially become Duongland,Sugarland (former enemy in USRAC War),Candy Kingdom and Sakharland came to help and make them become allies of Sugarland,Candy Kingdom and Sakharland in Treaty of Candy Unification with the supplies of three other candy nations after USRAC War but they never forget their guerilla warfare,jungle warfare and their following both Ho Chi Minh Thought and patriotic when they become Inkwell Isle's anti-invasion country. Before the North African Crisis,they will make patriotic to Sugarland ,Candy Kingdom,3 candy nations and Sakharland for want to be patriotic that they will have their guerilla troops and their main troops.And they will support Nuong The Coconut Candy as well. In the siege of Kassala,they will be starting to protect Inkwell Isle,Sakharland, the Candy Kingdom, Sugarland and the rebel-held territory of Sudan so that they will be attacking at the enemies but Sakharland will support weapons to them for make themselves strong and more patriotic like Vietnamese patriotic At the same time, they will also equip advanced candy weapons to support their candy allies and the Rah-Rah-Robot, including other Grand Alliance mechas but they will become allies of Viet Cong,USRAC,General Chén,Lê Cốc Đài Phương,socialist allies and communist allies In Operation Buttertoast, they and the rest of the Grand Alliance will create new advanced weapons to Candy Kingdom,Sakharland and Sugarland, including to the Buttertoast Alliance, for their mission to kill Tabuu and destroy Master Hand. It was given out that Nigel Uno is giving out candy for the Buttertoast Alliance to have sugar rush on them and weapons for them in fighting Tabuu but they will keep use guerilla warfare and their patriotic to Viet Cong guerrillas,General Chén and Lê Cốc Đài Phương. After the North African Crisis, they will became the USRAC's allies, but they will also be allies to the Candy Kingdom,Sakharland,3 candy nations and Sugarland but they won't forgive their patriotic,Ho Chi Minh Thought and their victory from Resistance War Against Sugarland. Now they can have a complete armed forces of their own. They are: the People's Army of Duongland, the Duonglandic People's Air Force, the Duonglandic People's Navy, the Duongland Border Defence Force, the Duongland Coast Guard and the Duonglandic People's Ground Forces. Also, they will have their own superweapons,their guerilla and their patriotic strength so that they will now help this country itself, including both Candy Kingdom,Sakharland and Sugarland. Soon, they will have a full army, which is named as the People's Army of Vietnamese Sugarland (also known later after the Resistance War Against Sugarland as the People's Army of Duongland) so that they will start fighting for Walovlir Motovov,Nuong The Coconut Candy and Natalya Von Konfety. Therefore, the people of Duongland will make their country,Sakharland, Sugarland,3 candy nations and the Candy Kingdom to be on the same strength as each other but very strong by using guerilla warfare and jungle warfare In battle, they will be starting to attack at enemies, but they can protect the mobile fortress of Nuong The Coconut Candy,mobile fortress of Natalya Von Konfety, Princess Bubblegum and the castle of Baroness Von Bon Bon with can use their guerilla attack and their patriotic attack making enemies being defeated. Now they will fight for themselves, their comrades,Nuong The Coconut Candy,Vietnamese patriotic, Richard Motovov, the People's Army of Duongland, Natalya Von Konfety, Princess Bubblegum, Baroness Von Bon Bon,Sakharland, Sugarland,Viet Cong,guerilla warfare, the Russian opposition, the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command Army, Sedova Motovov, Ralphie Tennelli, the Rah-Rah-Robot, Team Magic School Bus, the Preschool Girls, the Sonic Alliance, the Buttertoast Alliance, the Eds, the Equestria Girls, the Kids Next Door, the Team Fortress Union, the Candy Kingdom, the Beleninsk Pact, the URSC, the Southern Song Dynasty, the People's Republic of Fauwan, the Faunus People's Liberation Army,USRAC,Vo Nguyen Giap,Ho Chi Minh and the rest of the Grand Alliance. Gallery Category:Beleninsk Pact Member States Category:Candy Nations Category:Countries Category:Inkwell Isle Countries Category:Sweet Allies Member States